


Be With Me Today

by EtherealEssence



Series: Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cuties, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, ship it to the death, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explains his love to Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me Today

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Look, Bucky, I can’t explain why. Maybe it’s because I’ve always loved you. Maybe it's because you are one of the only real reminders of my – our - past. There are too many 'maybe’s' to explain why I love you, Buck. More than there are colours under the sun. But what I do know is this.

 

You complete what I am not.

 

Yeah, we’re not exactly the perfect match people see or envision for us or even just me. But those people aren’t going to be unhappy for the rest of their lives. They aren’t going to be the ones who miss the way you curl up on my chest when you’re tired. They aren’t going to wish there was a snarky assassin who throws his two pence at me from where I should never stand because I could get shot from four different places if our home was infiltrated –  and besides, it’s the only place where I can get the most light – to whether or not I’m burning the waffles.

 

We may be different, but different is good. It makes life interesting. You see what I don’t. I’m always compared to a saint but we both know that’s not true. When I feel the dark creeping over me, sucking me into that hole of depression, you are the light that keeps me safe and leads me home. When I feel like I’m trapped in the ice again and I wake screaming at night, you are the one that warms me again and brings the life back into me. God, Buck. You don’t realise how much I need you. And then beyond that I have mountains of want. My dreams are filled with you. I want to go through life by your side. You and me together taking on this brand new insane world. Besides Buck, who's gonna fumble along with me tryin’ to work that dang phone? Don’t laugh, I’m telling you, it hates me.

 

To you, Buck, I ain’t Captain America. I’m a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who refuses to stand down in a fight. And you’re not a machine or a pawn. You're James Buchanan Barnes, the love of my life. Best friend, soldier in arms, and my hope. Bucky, the love I have for you isn’t ever going to fade or leave. You make me who I am. And I love you for who you are. Now. Not a memory of you from before, but now. We will always have memories, but we’ve so many new ones and I plan to do that with you for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.
> 
> P.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
